


Break Yourself

by foreignfuckingllama



Category: Break Yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignfuckingllama/pseuds/foreignfuckingllama
Summary: River turned around and was met with hazel eyes and lilac hair, being pushed behind a pale ear by a bloody, trembling hand.The words falling out of the girls mouth weren't English. Some Nordic language. Maybe Danish."I- I can't...I can't understand you", he choked out in a hushed voice and the girl took a second before opening her mouth again."Your wrist...", she said loudly and watched Rivers eyebrows furrow in confusion."Your fucking wrist", she repeated a lot louder and without hesitation she stepped forward, grabbing his arm and twisting it harshly so she could see the underside of his forearm. Rivers eyes widened when he saw the green chip which was blinking under his first few layers of skin.





	Break Yourself

David's thumb still kept pushing the small, metallic wheel of the lighter down again and again, creating a tiny flame each time, which disappeared immediately within a matter of seconds. He kept watching the flame appear and vanish for what felt like forever, but it didn't stop being interesting. He kept thinking about whether it would hurt to hold the lighter against his left palm while pushing the wheel down. Or whether Maggie's pink jumper was flammable. Her hair definitely was. But it was pretty and she probably wouldn't let him fuck her if he tried it out. But then again, she wasn't the most interesting girl around anyways. A seven year age difference went a long way and maybe an older girl would be more fun to be with.  
David usually didn't care much for experience, but maybe it still made a difference.

"What are you thinking about?", he heard Maggie's small voice from his lap. She knew not to close her eyes for too long when David was with her. She wasn't stupid, but for whatever reason she kept coming back like stray a cat, hoping to be fed.  
He just shrugged as a reply. Maggie chuckled quietly before sitting up and grabbing one of the pizza pieces that were still left inside the oil covered pizza hut box.  
When she leaned over the table, her shirt rose up slightly, exposing the black lace underwear someone her age probably shouldn't even be wearing in the first place. But David would be the last person to talk her out of it. Maybe it was good for her to get used to dressing like that as early as possible. Not all girls knew how to dress themselves properly to show off what they got.  
Maggie may never have had the greatest body, but she was naïve and easily influenced. She was the perfect person to get pulled into Davids circles. She was perfect for creating the exact person he needed.  
She already did everything he said and the young girl slowly seemed to understand what he was all about. The twenty year old had made her feel loved and needed and with that he had her wrapped around his fingers. With that he had her running after him everyday.  
Someday it would probably get boring, but for now everything was fine the way it was and when the time came he would be able to drop her just like that, with the snap of a finger. Sure, Maggie was extremely attached to the man, but he couldn’t give less of a shit and sending her away after all the months they had spent together would be a lot easier for him than it would for her.  
Maggie would break and he was fine with that. She would find somebody else to chase and rely on. Or maybe she would get lonely and take her own life, realizing that David was all she ever really cared for. And the only one who ever really cared for her.  
He was lucky he found her. The teenager was practically a gold mine of opportunities to be taken advantage of. She was perfect. Perfectly innocent and fragile.

"I think I'll head home...", she grinned before kissing David shortly, biting his lip slightly.  
"You look pretty high", she added before getting up and grabbing her skirt from one of the empty chairs.  
"No shit..."  
Maggie always was the one to tell people what they already knew and it pissed David off quite a lot. Was the bitch expecting him to be fucking stupid?  
Sure, she was only a kid, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.  
David wasn’t always entirely sure why he was still with Maggie. He wasn’t quite sure what he enjoyed so much about having somebody her age completely devoted to him. He liked having somebody want him as much as she did. He liked being somebody’s number one.  
And maybe someday he’d find someone better. But for now things were okay the way they were.  
***  
David had listened to his neighbors fighting for about twenty five minutes now and they still didn't seem to get to a close. They liked to yell at each other every few days or so and it wasn’t exactly rare David watched the neighbors wife run out with a bloody nose, screaming at her husband at the top of her lungs. They hated each other, but they seemed to always find a reason to stay together. She would freak the fuck out and yell about all the women he allegedly hung out with. They would scream and shout and he would hit her. She would scream some more and dramatically run outside with her bags, only to return in the morning. But David didn’t really mind.  
Because usually he was the one to be loud at night. Usually he was the one to have people over until six in the morning and ususally he was the one to receive dozens of noise complaints. So he really wasn’t judging anybody.  
But in that moment he just wanted to get some fucking sleep. His head was aching and heartburn was tearing at his throat and it only got worse the longer he was awake. Pain killers hardly did anything for him anymore and he didn’t really feel like wasting his weed for a night like this. Plus even for Nevada the weather was way too hot to the point where each tiniest layer of fabric made his whole body burn up. Getting comfortable was absolutely impossible and the ac wasn’t doing shit to change that. Davids flat was shit and that was nobodys but his fault for refusing to pay more for a proper apartment. School tuiton was exspensive and he would much rather have some more money for going out with his people. Drugs weren’t exactly cheap where he lived. And neither were the bars near the fraternity. He would just have to accept his shitty place. It was worth it in the end. It was worth keeping the money to himself.  
His parents still did their very best to support their son financially, but they too were short on money and had their own stuff to pay. So his living situation was going to have to stay that way for a while.  
The yelling went on and on until David decided to give up on attempting to sleep and go smoke on the balcony instead. He quickly grabbed the lighter from earlier that day, as well as the packet of cigarettes from his night stand. He counted. Two less than when he had last smoked. What a fucking lying bitch Maggie was.  
He quickly got up to check his nightstand and if they had maybe fallen out, when suddenly his eyes caught a small black card with red words printed on to it. Had one of his useless friends forgotten this shit? Had this card been here when he first laid down? He wasn’t sure if it had. But then again he had been completely wasted when he got home.  
He carefully picked the card up and quickly grabbed his phone so he could turn on the screen to throw some light onto the card. It took him a second to fiddle with the buttons on his I phone, when he finally managed to read the tiny letters.  
You're red.  
He turned it around to check if there was anything else on it. What kind of bullshit was this? Without hesitation he tossed the piece of paper into his trash bin and got up. Probably just some fucking prank from one of his 'friends', trying to be funny. Who knew what kind of shit they dragged home to it. This wasn’t exactly the first time anyone had been stupid enough to leave their stuff.


End file.
